Lucky Rabbit's Foot?
by LadyShadowDancer
Summary: Alice is invited to a picnic with the Hatter family where she loses her cool and grabs for Elliot's ears causing them to fall and his leg to break. Now she's become his personal nurse until he is feeling better. Will his luck get any better?
1. Chapter 1

**Lucky Rabbit's Foot?**

"Boris where are you leading me?" Alice groaned for the hundredth time that morning.

"You'll see" was the punk cat's response as always. Alice gritted her teeth, Boris had ran into her room and jumped all over her bed in order to wake her up early that morning. After she got out of bed, giving up on convincing him to give her 5 more minutes, she showered and changed quickly. She was greeted by Boris waiting in the hall way holding a scarf which he proceeded to wrap around her eyes to blind her and apparently drag all around Wonderland (Heartland).

Boris chuckled "We're almost there Alice don't worry" He tightened the grip on her hand pulling her in closer to him.

"This better be worth it" She mumbled tripping on a tree root causing Boris to laugh again. She was too short of breath to snap back since they began a steep incline upwards.

Boris let go of her hand then and stood behind her lightly pushing on her shoulder urging her to go on, Alice turned her head towards him with a confused look, wishing she could see "Boris?" "We're here Alice" He whispered in her ear, halting her steps and untying the scarf.

Light blinded Alice at first, she held her hand up to shade her eyes then she saw the entire Hatter Role holder residence sitting on a red and white checkered picnic blanket under a tree, tea and cakes and tons of lunch time sandwiches were spread out amongst them.

"Hi Alice-neesan!" Dee and Dum cheered running over to grab her hands and drag her over to the blanket.

"Hello Alice" Elliot blushed lightly waving energetically at her while Blood tipped his head in hello.

"Hi everyone" Alice managed "What's all this?"

"We decided to have a tea party outside today" Blood answered.

"See it is worth it Alice. Sit with me" Boris plopped down and tried to pull Alice down beside him.

"No Oneesan is going to sit with us!" Dee and Dum tugged her to sit between them "You had her all to yourself this morning"

"Dee. Dum" Alice warned. Elliot chuckled at the situation and began to cut some carrot cake, Blood sipped at his tea looking un-amused.

Alice accepted the slice of carrot cake and a cup of tea from Blood "Thanks"

"Alice!" Dee and Dum shouted "We got a new treasure so you have to come over and see it sometime"

"Oh that sounds um... great... but"

"She doesn't want to have her life threatened again by you two annoying brats" Elliot interrupted answering for her.

"Shut up Newbie-Hare you don't know anything" The two stuck their tongues out at him, Boris laughed at the situation.

"I'll come along next time to make sure they stay in line" He added with a toothy grin.

"Okay" Alice didn't feel as comforted by the thought as Boris may have wanted. Alice turned to catch Blood eye he gave a small smile of amusement before sipping at his tea once again, she felt a smile spread across her own face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Really Elliot I've had enough carrot to last me a life time" Alice pushed the plate he offered her away.

"Geez Newbie Hare your annoying Alice" Dee and Dum provoked Elliot who was steaming up now "Let's play a game of tag Onee-san!"

"Come on you guys I'm way to stuffed to move just yet" She sighed but Boris laughed and dragged her up anyways while Dee and Dum cheered and began chasing Boris trying to tag him. Dee grabbed his tail shouting "You're it!"

"Damn!" Boris pouted before grinning widely "Look out Alice you're next!" He dashed towards her Alice let out a playful scream and ran away. Blood and Elliot watched them all run in circles while Elliot tried to clean up a bit.

"Hey Boss!" Dee waved over

"And Newbie-Hare!" Dum also yelled

"Join the game!" both finished

"That's alright I'm thinking about taking a nap" Blood glanced towards the high afternoon sun, Alice giggled at the night owls look of disgust.

"How about you Elliot" Alice asked turning to smile at the Hare

"Oh would you like me to join Alice?" He asked his ears perking up at her voice "Alice?" Elliot saw the starry eyed look over come the girl as she stared at his ears

"So cute and fluffy" She mumbled walking slowly towards him arms out looking like some kind of fan girl zombie.

"Ah Alice please don't" Elliot backed away from her covering his ears, _I love her but when she __tugs so hard on my ears they hurt like hell for a week_ he thought weakly, Alice sprung into action though, she ran head long after Elliot who turned to race away but she jumped and latched onto him, her front against his back one arm reaching up to grab an ear but her sudden leap caused Elliot to lose his balance sending them both tumbling down the steep hill screaming.

Elliot saw the patch of rocks they were about to roll over and grabbed Alice holding her in tight to his body making sure he took all the impact, they both heard a snap, Elliot yelled out from the pain but they continued to tumble until he managed to grab a hold of a rock buried in the ground, the strain of holding himself and Alice, along with the odd angle, caused a pain to sear through his wrist but they had finally stopped.

Alice regained her balance "Elliot are you o-" She cut off with a gasp.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"He has a broken leg and moderate wrist sprain with some ligaments partially torn. He should take some time off to get lots of rest and not try and exert himself we don't want to make the injuries more serious than need be" A faceless doctor explained to Blood and Alice.

"Is there anything thing we can do to help him heal?" Alice asked unconsciously not noticing the spark in Bloods eye as he watched her; forming an idea.

"RICE" The doctor stated

"Um he should eat lots of rice?"

"No no. RICE stand for Rest. Ice. Compression. Elevation. for the wrist but also make sure the leg is iced as well and kept elevated above the heart. That's about all you can really do to help the healing process. Good day" The doctor shuffled past the two.

"Poor Elliot" Alice mumbled "You should make sure the twins leave him alone while he's out of commission" Alice stated Blood looked at over at her bewildered "Tell him I'm really sorry when he wakes up for me okay Blood" She turned to leave but Blood caught her hand,

"Actually you can do that yourself young lady"

"Well if you send someone to tell me when he is awake then fine I will-"

"No you won't be leaving."

"What do you mean" Alice felt a chill roll down her spine as Blood smirked at her, she tugged her hand away from his grasp.

"This is your fault Alice you don't honestly think I would let you get away with injuring one of my employees and not make up for it"

"It was an accident though..."

"Hm yes but that doesn't change the fact that he can't walk and can't do his paper work he may not even be able to feed himself" Blood smiled knowing he was winning this battle as Alice started to feel guilty for Elliot's many handicaps.

"Fine, I'll stay and do his paper work" She decided, slamming a fist into her palm.

"That won't be enough Alice"

"Then what else do you want me to do?" Blood's signature smirk grew into a rather sinister smile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I can't believe I have to do this" Elliot could hear Alice muttering, he groaned as pain shot through his leg and wrist, he could hardly remember what happened after he and Alice had stopped falling "Oh Elliot are you awake?" He opened his eyes to see Alice bent over, her worried eyes staring directly into his, one had resting against his chest her other over her own.

Then Elliot noticed what she was wearing... it looked like the same basic style of dress that the maids of the mansion wore but the usual hearts, spades, clovers, and clubs that detailed the other dresses she had little red crosses and a nurse cap on "Uh...Ali...umm.. wha-" Elliot turned bright red and shot up, yelling out at the throbbing in his leg.

"Elliot you have to lay down" Alice lightly pushed him back down into the pillows

"What's with the get up?" He finally managed to ask trying to keep his voice level

"Oh... well you see... I'm your personal nurse" She tried her 'role' title a light emphasis, clenching her hands and raising her arms up with her little hop. "Your nose is bleeding Elliot!" Alice started to scramble around his room looking for the Kleenex. "Here you go" Alice found one and pressed it against his bleeding nose.

"Thanks" Elliot blushed more; he reached up to take hold of the tissue "Ow! Mother of XXXX" He cursed when his wrist pulsed with pain when he unconsciously used the injured hand Alice jumped at his sudden outburst. After a few more uncontrolled swears Elliot apologized for surprising Alice 'i just forgot about my hand is all" he finished lamely.

"It's alright Elliot" She smiled shakily at him; it wasn't that she was bothered by swearing she just hadn't expected the outburst from Elliot. "Is there anything you would like?" She sat down again, tucking one leg under the other on the bed.

"Um what do you mean?"

"I told you I'm here to help, whatever you need I can-"

"Alice!" Dee and Dum came running through the door

"Get out you Brats!" Elliot shouted he felt a headache start.

"Alice why are you in here come outside and play with us!" Dee exclaimed

"Boris will be there and is bringing us a new toy!" Dum added

"Shouldn't you guys be guarding the gate?"

"But it's boring without you," the two grinned and each grabbed one of Alice's hands "so come with us you know you don't want to stay up here with him"

"You two" Elliot felt a vein pulsing on the side of his head as he began to sit up trying to ignore the pain.

"Elliot lay back down" Alice scolded him "Dee. Dum" The boys looked up at Alice "You need to leave and let Elliot get some rest" the end of her sentence was mainly directed towards Elliot; Alice pulled her hands free and shuffled the twins out the door despite there groans and pleads to stay with her. She spun around to face Elliot giving him a stern look. Slowly he sat back down and repositioned his leg on the stack of pillows. "Good" She smiled.

"I really don't need you to do anything Alice" before she even got a chance to respond his stomach let out a growl, Elliot frowned as he finally began to notice just how hungry he was.

"I'll make you something to eat!" Alice ran out the door ignoring Elliot completely and headed down to the kitchen to make him a bowl of his favourite carrot soup.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Elliot let out a slow breath "What could possibly be troubling you my friend?" Blood walked smoothly into the room, "You have such a cute nurse to care for you I can't see any down fall in that"

"You're behind this aren't you?"

Blood gave one of his signature smirks "What do you mean?"

"Alice seems to feel a little guilty about what happened. Enough so that she's going to be my… my... personal… nurse" Elliot tried to keep his voice steady but his reddened cheeks gave him away.

Blood's smirk got wider "She is responsible. Of course if you feel smothered," Elliot opened his mouth to protest but Blood continued on any ways "I could always take her out of your hair. You have paper work that needs to be finished"

"Here you are Elliot" Alice bustled into the room carrying a tray with hot carrot soup and a glass of water "Oh hello Blood"

"Alice" He nodded towards her "Glad to see the outfit fit perfectly"

Alice gave him a scowl before placing the tray on the bed side table "You need help sitting up?" She asked Eliot, he shook his head and used his good arm to lift himself up but Alice still leaned over and prop the pillows up so it was easier on him to sit up. He mumbled a tank-you

"Alice" Blood called to her as she set the tray on Elliot's lap "I need you to go into my library to take care of Elliot's paper work considering his writing hand is out of commission"

"Okay, after I finish up here I'll-"

"That wont be necessary someone else can help him with eating" As the words left his mouth a faceless butler entered the room bowing slightly to Alice and giving her a smile before taking her place beside Elliot.

"Okay then I guess I'll be by later Elliot" She let her arm get taken up by Blood as he shuffled them out of the room.

Elliot's ears flopped down "Open wide Mr. Elliot"

"I'm suddenly not hungry" he muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

"You've got to kidding me" Alice stared at the stacks of paper that were taller than her body.

"No assure you this is all of his work." Blood smirked "He fell behind recently"

"That's not fair! I should only have to do the work he'll be missing out on while he's on bed rest" Her hands balled into fists on her hips.

"Exactly. If he wasn't injured, by a certain bunny ear crazed girl might I add, than he could have caught up on this work"

"You don't know that for sure" She snapped

"And we never will, will we?" He smiled and sat behind his desk placing his hat neatly beside him "You may use that chair" He pointed towards the chair that sat across from him, Alice sat down bringing a small stack of papers with her.

"What do I even have to do here?"

"Fill out the papers accordingly and sign them"

"Shouldn't Elliot be the one signing it? I mean I'm just foreigner so..."

"Trying to skirt your duties? I can punish you how I would Elliot"

"It can't be that bad if he was doing just fine on the picnic" Alice muttered

"Perhaps your right, but when I set Elliot on babysitter duty for Dee and Dum they don't usually feel the need to use their new toys on him because their proud because he can put up a good fight. How well would you last Miss?" He smirked at her and returned to his work as Alice paled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Blood it's been 3 hours I think I should go check on Elliot now" Alice sighed rolling her hand that was screaming in protest against signing anymore papers, which she barely understood in the first place.

Blood looked up and glanced at her still large pile of work "Your not done, I'm sure he's fine."

"You told me I was to be his nurse, so I'm going to go in there and actually nurse him instead of sitting in here with you doing paper work" Alice stood up and began to storm away knocking over a pile of papers as she passed. Blood also stood up and raced around his desk to grab Alice be the hand "Stay a little longer Alice"

"Let go Blood"

"No" He pulled her back to him, but she jerked free of his grasp and backed away only to hit the wall, he stalked forward, placing his hands on the wall on either side of her face, as he leaned in Alice began to lift her leg for a kick in the groin if he attempted to kiss her.

"Master Blood" A butler and maid came running through the door, causing Blood to halt before he could press his lips against Alice's.

His eyes glazed over with anger "What?"

"Sorry to interrupt" the maid blushed, taking Alice's grateful sigh as one of impatience.

"There's a problem at the gate"

"Dee and Dum can handle it" Blood turned away from them as if the conversation was over but they continue to stand there heads bent downward "What else is the problem?

"The Bloody twins are missing, and the gates been blown up" They responded

Blood sighed and pushed up from the wall he grabbed his hat while saying "Lets see were those two have ran off too," he placed it atop his head and headed towards the doorway where the waiting servants seemed to relax instantly "Until next time Princess"

Alice stared at the door for a few minutes after he left before letting out a sigh and slumping to the ground "I have to thank Boris next time I see him" She had no doubt it was his gift to the twins that caused the wonderful mishap.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm back Elliot" Alice glided through the door in Elliot's eyes

"Thank god. You can leave now" He shoved the butler away, happy to be away from him and his insistent attempts to spoon feed Elliot.

"You didn't even eat anything Elliot." She scowled at him

"I'm really not hungry Alice"

She glanced at the clock "And you have to take some more pain killers"

"I'm fine" He smiled at her, but really he wanted nothing more than to take some more, about an hour after she had left his leg began to pulse with pain again.

"Elliot just let me take care of you okay!" She yelled at him he shrank back in the matres stuttering 'alright', Alice made a frustrated noise "I don't mean to yell Elliot but you have to be a little more..." She struggled for the word "willing of a patient." She finished

"Alright"

"So you'll eat and take your pills?"

"Alright?"

"Are you afraid of me right now?"

"Well if this is what happened to me and you weren't pissed I fear for my life if you are" This caused the girl to smile which in turn made Elliot smile too.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alice had rewarmed the soup and placed it back on Elliot's lap, she busied herself with getting his pills while he attempted to grab the spoon with his left hand, when Alice looked back at him she began to laugh "What's so funny" He asked

"You" She tried to calm down but couldn't help it when his face become puzzled. His left hand was gripping the spoon with his whole fist and he had been attempting to bring it to his mouth with out spilling but was failing. "Let me help before you drop the whole thing on your lap" Alice took the spoon form his hand and scoped some more soup and held it to his mouth, slowly Elliot opened and let her deposit it in his mouth. He jumped suddenly at the burn when the metal spoon stayed resting on his tongue, causing the soup to completely spill onto his lap.

"XXXX! XXXX!" He began swearing, Alice hopped off the bed and grabbed the bowl off of him, the tray clattered to the ground "Holy XXXX" He ripped the covers off of him, soup splattered the wall.

"Calm down Elliot!" Alice grabbed a cloth from the bathroom and wet it, pulling his shirt up and over his head to wipe up the burning soup. He turned beat red the minute she placed her hand on his chest

"I-I ca-an handle it my-myself!" He stuttered

"Don't be ridiculous Elliot, you could barely feed yourself with out your good hand, I can take care of wiping up the soup, besides most of it was on your shirt, it shouldn't have burned you that bad" After a few more protest Alice gave up on helping Elliot and handed him a fresh shirt but she did notice his red face "Do you have a fever Elliot?"

"N-no"

"Don't lie to me Elliot, this could be very serious" She brushed his hair back from his forehead and placed her own against his "You do have one" She said flatly still touching his forehead, Elliot just stared back into her eyes.

"I'm-"

"Fine. I know" She smiled slightly and pulled back handing him a glass of water and his pills "Promise me you'll tell me if it gets worse"

"I promise" He took his pills quickly, and felt drowsy instantly

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Good morning Elliot" Alice smiled down at him.

"Morning Alice" He had finally gotten used to Alice waking him up in the morning after taking his pills after dinner he would fall asleep almost instantly. A few days had gone by and things had become very scheduled with them, Alice made him cold foods for dinner, did his paper work while he slept, the two would talk and play easy one handed games during the day. Blood attempted to catch Alice alone a few more time and every time she would make an excuse involving helping Elliot and Elliot even let the twins visit them once or twice, of course they were still being punished for blowing up the front gate.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better" He smiled at the girl who sat beside him quietly "Is something wrong Alice?" He wasn't used to her being so quiet in the morning.

"Nothing I was just thinking of something last night" She mumbled before getting a brilliant smile

"What was it?"

She laughed a bit "Nothing" She shook her head rapidly.

"Come on tell me" He poked her with his good hand, she squirmed a bit but still said nothing, he took it as a challenge and began to tickle her side, Alice laughed and tried to roll away form him but ended up rolling over his broken leg, his eyes watered but he held back his curses.

"Oh geez sorry Elliot! See this right here is exactly what I was thinking about last night"

"Rolling over my leg!" He stared at her confused and accusing.

"No" Her hands waved rapidly "Just how... unlucky you seem to be recently"

"What think I broke a mirror or something?' He teased lightly

She smiled "No it's just I thought.. well... you know..." She took a breath "The saying goes "Lucky rabbits foot" right well you seem to be the exception. A very big exception what with the broken bones, spilled soup, when the window got jammed and the wind blew all the papers on you..." She continued to list the things that had gone wrong over the last few days while Elliot sat there and for once instead of protesting that he wasn't a rabbit like that dumb Prime Minister, or the obvious that all those things had been caused by Alice and it was clearly she who was unlucky, he said "I've got you here with me so I guess I'm not all that unlucky after all"

Alice stopped listing and just stared at him, "What did you just...?" she asked unsure if what she heard was what he had really said, he turned bright red.

"I-I mean. Um" He stumbled over his words scratching the back of his head causing his ears to bounce around, Alice caught sight of them then scooted across the bed to sit facing him.

"Thanks Elliot" She smiled and reached up to lightly touch his ears before grabbing them to use as leverage to pull his face close to her's kissing him. He blinked several times before using his good hand to cup the back of her head and deepen the kiss.

"Ew the Newbie-Hare is giving Alice cooties!" Dee and Dum shouted from the door way, Alice and Elliot shot apart.

"Is that the new way you administer medicine Alice?" Blood smirked at them standing behind the Bloody twins.

Alice blushed as deeply as Elliot usually did, but Elliot couldn't help but laugh, Dee and Dum called him crazy and jumped on the bed and Blood walked closer to examine his pills while Alice scolded all of them for being disruptive, but Elliot didn't stop laughing and thinking to himself what a lucky rabbit he truly was.

~The End~

**A/N: Thank you for reading my contest entry, I hope you enjoyed it and it wasn't to sappy or OOC :P**


End file.
